Banana Split
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Su sonrosada lengua traza un camino por toda la longitud. La observo, eso es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos. Observarla, como lame de aquella manera tan agonizante, imaginándome una y mil escenas, poco a poco mi virilidad empieza a despertar . ¡Y todo por esa puta banana Split! AU OoC OneShot


**L**os personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (Rowling-sama), yo solo juego con sus personajes y me divierto con ellos para entretenerlos a ustedes.

El _**copyright**_ me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin previo conocimiento del autor se considera plagio, así que no copies ¡Se original!

**N/A: H**ola mis pequeños y adorables saltamontes, aquí estoy con un nuevo OS de mi autoría, espero y los disfruten; tal vez no sea una idea muy original, pero me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a mi nueva idea. Así que las dejo para que disfruten ello. Cuídense _y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Banana Split<strong>

"**La imaginación es una de las partes más importantes de nuestra vida, sin ella no somos nada..."**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy uchiha **

Y ella me mira directamente a los ojos. Su mirada cargada llena de inocencia me traspasa el alma. Sus ojos se iluminan de anticipación cuando lo toma entre sus manos y empieza a saborearlo, a degustarlo. De entre sus labios sale un gemido cargado de placer, sus ojos se cierran debido al deleite que le hace el probar aquella exquisitez en sus sonrosados labios.

Su sonrosada lengua traza un camino por toda la longitud.

La observo, eso es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos. Observarla, como lame de aquella manera tan agonizante, imaginándome una y mil escenas. Ante aquella escena, mi virilidad empieza a despertar.

Mientras la sigo viendo, maldijo mi suerte. Y aunque estuviere fresca la noche, aquí encerrados los dos en la habitación, hacía un calor insoportable. O por lo menos para mí.

Trago saliva, ya que garganta se siente seca, y un gemido ronco sale de entre mis labios, siento como mi cara se calienta, de seguro ya hasta estaba sonrojándome. Mi respiración se agita, y de entre mis labios sale un gemido involuntario.

"Mierda, mierda y más mierda" Maldijo mi bendita suerte, y rezo desde el fondo de mi corazón que no haya escuchado nada.

─ ¿Te sucede algo Malfoy? ─ Me pregunta mientras sigue chupando y mordiendo con avidez esa maldita banana Split.

¡Jodido enfermo!

¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera tan caliente solo con verla comiendo eso? "Se gritó mentalmente"

─Te hice una pregunta Malfoy─ Siguió la castaña mirándole con una ceja alzada ─ ¿Acaso te sientes mal? Estas todo sonrojado, ¿No tendrás fiebre? ─Una mueca de preocupación surco sus hermosos ojos castaños, sacando un suspiro de parte de Draco.

─No es nada Granger, solo hace demasiado calor aquí dentro─ Dijo con un suspiro el rubio de ojos grises.

─ ¿Seguro? ─ Pregunto de nuevo sin creerle ni una palabra a su amigo. ─No creo que sea verdad, aquí está muy fresco, pero si quieres puedes irte.

─No─ Dijo su amigo.

─Está bien, como quieras Malfoy─ Su atención volvió a su rico banana Split

─Parece como si quisieras deshacerte de mí Granger─ Contesto burlón.

─Tonterías Malfoy─ Contesto con rapidez mientras saboreaba su rico manjar, su lengua quito un rastro de helado que tenía en la comisura de sus labios; cosa que no paso por desapercibido por parte del chico. ─ Qué sentido tiene correrte a estas alturas, llevamos conociéndonos desde que somos niños, si así fuera el caso te hubiera corrido el día en que me empujaste a que besara a Mclaggen ─ Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la castaña.

Una risa musical lleno aquella habitación. Y un bufido de exasperación salió de entre los labios de la chica para mirarlo con odio.

─No es gracioso hurón─ Bufo la castaña ─ Aun siento repulsión solo de acordarme a ese bruto acorralándome en la pared por tú maldita culpa Malfoy.

─Ya, ya Granger. Si llegue antes de que Mclaggen te besara, además recuerdo muy bien como le diste una patada en la entrepierna, así que no creo que hayas sido una presa muy dócil de manejar nena. ─Se rio el chico.

─Eso fue porque el muy imbécil me toco un pecho─ Chillo Hermione.

─Sí, si losé. Por eso después de que le diste un golpe en las joyas de la familia de di una golpiza, con eso ya no se te ha acercado más ¿Oh sí? ─Pregunto levantando una ceja en señal de interrogación.

─No, creo que le quedo más que claro que no quiero que se me vuelva a acercar más─

─Bien─ Sonrió satisfecho.

─Bien─ contesto ella volviendo toda su atención a su banana Split.

Ella vuelve a lamer, su lengua trazando caminos sorprendentes, disparando mi excitación y mi cordura. Ahora tiene abiertos los ojos, me mira fijamente y creo que me es imposible sentirme más trastornado. Me revuelvo en mi asiento incómodo y espero que no note la razón de mi incomodidad.

—Hum, perdona, ¿quieres un poco, Draco? —me pregunta, con algo de pena en su suave voz, sobresaltándome un poco. Lame de sus labios el chocolate que quedó allí y mi vista se despega de ellos para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Mis mejillas se sienten algo cálidas y vuelvo a tragar saliva.

Tiene la banana cubierta de chocolate en su mano y me sigue mirando expectante. Lo único que puedo hacer en ese momento, para reaccionar, es negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras me imagino lo patético que le debo de parecer. —N-No, gracias —finalmente digo con un hilo de voz.

Ella se encoge de hombros y me da una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces vuelve a introducir la banana a su boca y comienza a lamer lentamente, el chocolate derritiéndose igual que yo. Sus mejillas se colorean un poco ante me mi mirada y en sus ojos chispean con disfrute. Mi mente morbosa estaba jugando conmigo de una manera muy cruel.

Mis manos están aferradas en mis piernas, cubriendo algo que podría causar problemas. Una parte de mí cuenta los segundos para salir de esa habitación y otra parte de mí, la enferma, masoquista e intrigada, quiere seguir viendo este pequeño y aparentemente inocente espectáculo.

Después de observar otras agonizantemente largas y lentas lamidas, al borde del colapso la puerta de la habitación se abre y suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Me paro de un brinco con las manos cruzadas delante de mí y la señora Granger me mira con una mueca de interrogación. Hermione sigue sentada, pero me mira también con curiosidad.

— ¿Sucede algo Draco querido? —me dice Jean Granger arqueando las cejas.

—Tengo que hacer algo —atino a contestar, no sin antes carraspear para encontrar mi voz. Rápidamente me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación, dejando desconcertada a Jean Granger, ansioso por salir allí. Cuando llegue a la puerta no pude evitar dirigir una última mirada a Hermione. Lo siguiente que vi me dejó helado.

Ella dio una deliciosa lamida, con sus ojos maliciosos y pícaros mirándome fijamente, para después guiñarme un ojo. Me quedé de piedra allí con la boca algo abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, intentando averiguar si esto era producto de mi imaginación o no, pues en un santiamén Hermione había recuperado la despreocupada e inocente expresión de su linda cara.

—Bueno, si tienes cosas que hacer es mejor que te vayas Draco, no quiero que Narcissa te amoneste por llegar tarde. Muchas gracias por tu visita y ten cuidado hijo—me dijo Jean, sonriéndome con dulzura, antes revolverme el cabello con cariño. Caminando escaleras abajo tome el pomo de la puerta principal y me quedé allí por no sé cuánto tiempo, asimilando todo lo que había pasado. Salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, con esas morbosas o inocentes —jamás lo sabría— imágenes en mi cabeza.

Y maldije mi suerte, porque de todos los días en los que pude venir a ver a Hermione tenía que venir precisamente el día de hoy. El día en que se estaba comiendo ese maldito fruto.

¡Mierda la vida es una perra cruel!

¡Y todo por esa puta banana Split!

**.**

**.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Recuerden que una persona sensual es aquella que deja un hermoso y erótico RR... Vamos, véanlo de esta forma, es un mínimo pago para nosotras que nos estamos jodiendo las pocas nalgas que tiene uno, como es mi caso al menos. :)**

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk o Cereciito17 Song Hyo Woonk**


End file.
